The Shadow King
by ChiraChan
Summary: After teh mop when he was 6, Naruto changed. But for good or bad? Yaoi lemons harem uke/SEME!Naruto etc. You know how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again it's my second fic. It will be a Yaoi which means boyxboy if you don't know what it means. Will contain Lemon, Dark!Naruto Powerful!Naruto but not godly Naruto. Will also be a harem. Why because I want to. And first chap. Explains why he gets dark :)

What did I do- Thoughts

,, You belong to me!" Saying

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Naruto POV)

Little 6-year old Me wandered through the Streets of Konoha-Gakure. I ignored the hateful glares of the Villagers and the harsh, cruel whispers all around me.

"Look there's the Demon brat", ,,I don't understand why Lord Hokage still keeps him alive" I couldn't stand it anymore, I finally turned and yelled ,, What did I do to you?! I'm only six how would I hurt you or do anything?! And I'm not a demon or a demon brat! I'm Naruto Uzumaki nothing more nothing less!" But instead of ignoring me like they always did, they started to get angry and formed a mop. I sensed the dangerand started running away from the Mop. Behind me I heard the yells of,, Stop the demon!",Don't let him escape!"and ,,Now it's time to finally punish the Demon that lives in our Village!"

After running five blocks in hope to lose the Mop, I found myself in a deadend, with the Mop blocking the only way to escape. My eyes started darting around, hoping to find an exit or something to protect myself with. But there was nothing except the malicious grins on the faces of the Mop. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm and legs and cried out in pain. As I looked what caused the pain I saw Knives, Kunai, Shuriken and One Katana locked in my limps. The villagers grinned even more and one Woman said ,, Serves you right you demon! You killed so many people and now feel the pain you deserve!" And then more Pain started in my Stomach, Shoulders, Hands, Legs and Feet. I once again cried out in pain, making the Villagers start cheering for causing me pain. After a while which was like an eternity to me they finally stopped. All left except for two Males. I knew what was coming next, and started struggling to get away from the Monsters who called themselves Humans. But I couldn't move my Body. They started laughing at my pain and fear.

(**Warning Killing scene )**

One started to unbutton his pants and said ,, Is it alright if I get the first round? It's not like he going anyway." The Man who stood next to him replied ,, No it's not alright you just want him for yourself." I still couldn't believe what was happening. -They were going to steal my Virginity, the only innocence I still had! I didn't hurt them! I never ever killed anyone! I wasn't a demon! But if a demon was what they wanted they will get a demon!- were my only thoughts as I suddenly started feeling deep and pure hatred bubbling inside of me. I sat up and moved to stand. The man were still auguring about who was going to rape me and didn't notice me. I started pulling out the weapons and somehow my skin healed as soon as they were out. I took one Katana in my left hand and swung at the first males neck. The next thing the second Male knew was that the Male he just augured with laid on the ground in a bloody puddle missing his head. He started screaming in terror at the corpse before trying to run away. But I wouldn't let him. Somehow I was in front of him and the next second he was dead with his head rolling on the ground till it came to a stop. I stared at the picture before me and couldn't help but start laughing like a madman. There was Blood splattered on all walls making it look like Art. I heard a gasp behind me and as I turned I saw Lord Hokage standing there pale and mouth agape. I just walked away from the scene and when I was near my so called home, I remembered a violet haired girl saying something about a Forest of death. She also said that no one wanted to enter it. It will work as a home and base.

Soon Konoha, Soon I will have my Vengeance as the King of Shadows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was the first chapter of my Story the Shadow king. Hope you like it and please rewiew. I also wanna know if I should continue or not cause you are the readers your rewiew and vote means a lot well at last to me :)


	2. Chapter2 HakubrothersTsuki-Gakure

Hello guys~ I'm back~ This is the real second chapter and now how the votes are and who is in the Harem! Wow rambling much XD Wel for the Haku and Gaara voters they're in it! Yes, you heard right! Now for the other they need a maximum of 7 votes to be part of it :P didn't think I would do that well bad luck for you :D Now should he leave Konoha till the chunin exam or not? Tell me that per Review but don't hate me I just can't concentrate and my grandma just died so please don't be to hard

Naruto: Can we finally start now?!

Me: Maayyybbbeee…..

Naruto: they are going to hate you if you don't.

Me: What?! I don't want them to hate me this soon maybe later but not NOW! It's only the second chapter! Haku do the Disclaimer!(Naruto glares at the back of my head) Please Haku_chan I do not wanna die! Cause of The baka-tsune!

Haku: Gothic-Chick89 does not own Naruto our any charas and doesn't do this for money just for fun and cause she loves us :P

Me… Thanks but now we start! And will be time skip (6 years) and there will be mistakes as my pc is not working right so forgive me*bows down and begs for forgiveness) and a oc will come in to play

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

(Authors POV :P)

Naruto woke up to the sound of a scream soo banshee like it could either be that haruno chick or his god damnit alarm clock! Let's just say it was the alarm clock and that it fulfilled its propose of waking our former protagonist.(XD I always wanted to say that) But now to much more important things.

(Naruto's POV)

After that fucked alarm clock and not the haruno bitch had kind of woke me, up I remembered what Kyuubi-sensei told me yesterday.

Flashback(Yay my first flashback XD)

Kyuubi-Sensei had called me into my mind cause he had some important Information for me. Kyuubi: Well Gaki you proved me you weren't another worthless flee back (ohh the irony) like them. And you learned faster than even I the mighty Kyuubi No Kitsune King of all demons did not expect that.

But back to track, Gaki you have 6 mates. Submissive mates to be exact. The smell of your first one is starting to grow very faint meaning something either hurt him, he is being tortured or dying very slowly. Let's just hope it is nothing to serious." After listening I just noticed something he had said: Wait! What the fuck do you baka-tsune mean I have MATES?! And SIX of THEM?! How the Fuck Could I have MATES?!" Kyuubi just said: Yes, You have them and yes six of them cause you are my fessel, my Jinchuriki (sp?) and my …. Kit. You need to get to your mate and fast at that! Now GO!"

(end flashback)

And that was what I was going to do cause of the Baka-tsune! (Kyuubi) But to stop ranting, I need to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit later at the outskirts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was fairly easy to get past those stupid anbus and guarts. After all as a being with enhanced senses you felt, heard and smelt them before they were even there. (Well that sounded arrogant Naruto: shut up and continue!)But Now I was outside of konoha my own personal hell. Now to find this mate of mine…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outsides of Kiri-Gakure

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hakus Pov)

I was finished. The Villagers had me circled and there was nowhere to escape. Just as I thought I was going to die I heard a chilling voice ask: What do you think you are doing to my mate?" wait! Mate?! One of them was stupid enough to answer: we are going to get this stupid demon dead!" the strager only said: I was hoping to hear something like that,": why, one of them asked. : so that I Can KILLL YOU, HAHAHAHAHA!" then everything just happened to fast for me to see. As my eyes saw the picture before my I did the only thing I could think of I screamed. I heard a voice saying: It will be alright I'm here now. No one will ever hurt you again. Calm down shuuush, everything will be ok" I couldn't belive it the stranger who had just killed those people was holding me, no comforting me! But my train of thoughts stopped abruptly as I heard the stranger speak again: well I'M Naruto Uzumaki, your Mate" I saw his lips moving but I couldn't hear it anymore soon my sight turned completely black and before I knew it I had blacked out.

(Naruto's POV)

I was carrying my little mate through the thick fog that was inside the forest of Kiri-Gakure. Soon I decided to stop in Tsuki-Gakure(don't know if it is used or exists) to see an old friend of me und the baka-tsune. It was surprisingly the older brother of him. And called Tsuki No Kitsune just like the Village he protected as the Tsuki-Kage. He was my father-figur and always helped with training or missions –for training of course- the annoying voice of baka-tsune. As we passed the Gates of Tsuki-Gakure I was once again surprised by the beauty and peacefulness it was radiating. Tsuki-sama(brother not village) was nice enough to have me become a ninja here so whenever I wanted to come or had to I was either summoned or transported myself here. But right now I was going to my real kage as I won't go back to Konoha-Gakura or ahain my personal hell. To get my mates and take an exam but for nothingelse or maybe for e-veng- my thoughts stopped abrubtly as slight moving on my back alarted me that my mate was awake.- well I will need to ask for his name I can't call him just mate forever- And true to my word I asked: Hey Little one what is your name? I can't just call you mate forever." He stuttered out completely surprised by my sudden question:w-w-well-l m-my n-name-i-is H-haku, sir. And if I may ask why did you save someone as worthless as myself?" As I let the answer sank in I felt fury at the people who did this to my mate-MY haku. And so I said: Don't call me sir ever again, okay? And you aren't worthless Un derstood?! So don't ever say that again. You are my Mate, my little Haku and you are worthy to me! Now shut it I don't want to hear anything else to this right now. We will se the Tsuki-Kage now." And that was when I stared at the amused face of my father figure. He said: So what do I own this visit and heated argument?" I suddenly felt myself blush, something only he could get out of me. So all I said was: He went on he was worthless so I had to shut him up with me talking but I think next time I will kiss him it's easier than having to talk this much"(=_=) :Right… then just take him to your apartment or something I have paperwork to do. And could you please let my Otouto-chan out ? I wanna play with him" he said while grinning evil and pervertly. –why do they have to be brothers and mates?!- - I can hear you clearly you now?- and with that the voice ignored me again and I it. But as I stood by the door that which led me into my house I saw…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End! Finished! There will be no other chapter!

Just kidding. But tell me how it was and what I can do better, okay? Good, thank you. But I need more votes for the harem people so VOTE MORE! Till next time^^

Naruto: I have Haku and another 5 mates?!

Me:yep. And I have kyuu-baka and my ox tsuki together and theyre bos so its incest. Now shut itor next time I will pair you with Lee or better yet Gai or Orochi-chan!

Naruto:=_=

Haku:00


	3. Special Chapter

This is a christmas gift to the readers that so kindly put up with my writing~ Since a lot of personal troubles have happened to me it will work slowly :( I'm very sorry so don't be mad and the characters will be ooc and it has nothing to do with the story… But now the vote results so far :

Haku:11

Gaara:11

Itachi:10

Neji:8

The rest are under 7 so they will not be in it… But I will put a person I absolutely adore in it :3

Minato do the disclaimer please?

Minato: Gothic-Chick89 does not own Naruto or the characters only Tsuki…. There will be errors in the chap so don't complain I can't change it my laptop is not working like it should…/mumbles/ I hate it, it betrayed me again… but enough of it we will begin this story… NOW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to a soft shaking. I opened my eyes and saw Haku standing there looking at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

He said: Finally! I thought you would never wake up! Now go, you my dear are in need of a shower."

I only sighed knowing him like I did; I would comply with the shower. So I answered: I will shower but you will have to mate with me. ~" I heard him sigh again and knew I had won so I danced to the Bathroom to take the shower.

LaterLaterLater LaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLat erLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterL aterLaterLaterLaterLater

DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM

I was stalking Haku again (as creepy as It sounds) to scare him was becoming a hobby to me. Then I saw something my poor eyes and mind would never be able to erase….GUY AND LEE KISSING WITH THE SUNSET SCENE! The HORROR! I could only scream and hope I would die but it wouldn't happen! Stupid furball not letting you die when the horror of guy and his mini me happened…. I know the perfect revenge! Soon the screams and please of the furball were heard in a corner of the seal.(he grins evilly)Face my WRATH FURBALL! FACE MY WRATH! I was woken up when I felt my Haku kiss me softly. I answered by gripping his hip in a strong with one hand while my other palmed the front of his lose kimono pants(…) and put my tongue in his mouth ads he moaned in surprise and pleasure. We were fighting for domination which I won. I flipped us over so that he lay under me and stripped him of his top. I liked, bite, nibbled and kissed his neck leaving angry red marks down my path. I found his sweet spot and bite hard. Hearing the soft whimper was enough to make my pants thigher but before we could go on a cough interrupted our moment. I saw Tsuki standing in the Door looking at us with annoyance clear on his face.

He rolled his eyes and said: You're going at it again? You're late for your training Naruto, Kyuubi is getting annoyed." With that he just left.

Me and Haku looked at each other and shrugged.

He meant: Well you better get going, if you don't want him to be madder at you than he already is. We can continue later, right?" I answered: Sure we can. Sorry that we were stopped rather abruptly…"

He just kissed me again and told me to shoo before he made me sleep on the floor. Let's just say I was gone faster than Sasuke after Itachi or Itachi when someone stole his Dango or Poki…

LATER

Training was brutal since Kyuubi-sensei was mad at me for being late and Tsuki laughing at my expense had not helped it get better. But I could now go to Haku~ Yay Haku~ Back to me and Haku.

Lemon start! don't like don't read!

I held Haku bridal style as I ran us to the nearest room with a bed. I threw him on the bed and jumped at him so my arms were on either side of his face one leg at his side while the other was between his legs. The shirts were gone faster than an eye blinks. I sucked on his neck and was pulled into a chaste kiss by Haku before I continued with his neck nibbling, licking, biting and kissing anything I could reach. Haku showed his neck so that I could reach more of his soft neck. More and more red markings come to be before I got to his nipples. I tugged on one nipple with my teth while I pinched the other. Moans, gasps and whines were the things I got back. With each sound my pants got thigher and thigher and soon all clothes were gone. I ran my hands down his hips and palmed his shaft. I received an moan back so I went down on my knees and took him in my mouth. I saw Haku look wide eyed at me before a long soft moan left his mouth. I started to suck and hum around him getting more whimpers, whines and moans. Soon he came with a scream. I put him out of my mouth and crawled up to him.

I asked him: Are you sure you want this? My answer was: Yes now do it! And please don't tease!"

I moved my fingers to his mouth and he sucked eagerly on the. When they were wet enough I took them from his mouth and moved the first one into his entrance. He squirmed a bit but quickly adjusted. So I moved the second and lastly the third inside of him.

He moaned and whimpered and told me: I want you in me! Not your Fingers! Please Naru just do it!" He looked at me with pleading eyes clouded with lust, want and need. So I lined my cook at his entrance and pushed slowly in. I let him adjust before I moved faster, my space getting harder. More and more moans, whimpers and whines were heard before I hit his sweet spot hard which made him gasp and come screaming my Name. I thrusted once more before I came screaming Haku.

I felt Haku cuddle my side and say: I love you Naru." Before he fell asleep. I only thought how happy I was and pressed him more into me and shifted so he laid on my chest.

I whispered softly: I love you too, Haku." Before falling asleep.

The next morning Tsuki-Gakure heard a scream that sounded like their Kage: NOOOOOO! WHY DID THEY DO IT IN MY BED?! MY POOR NOT SO INNOCHENT BED!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's not really good and all but I'm in a hurry and ill so it will have to do for now. But I promise the next one will be better. But a happy new year to ya all~


	4. Finding out Secrets and betrayls

So I have the last one for the Harem people~ It's….MINATO! And I already have the scene going in front of my eyes. But for the people who didn't get in the Harem I will be doing one-shoots or actual storys so they have their turn too. Sorry for misspellings but the programs are turning against me… Oh and I will be changing things that happen in the manga. So team 7 still meet zabuza but Haku and Naruto don't have anything to do with it.

But the people (to those who didn't hear it) in the Harem are following guys:

Gaara

Itachi

Haku

Neji

Minato

And I will be doing a new story. The name is: Past Love. Some more info's will be on my profile. First chapter will be updated around tomorrow.

I don't own Naruto only Tsuki. And Naruto will meet his father today. And will be figuring evil Sandaime. Kyuubi also was on a mission if someone won't get the story line in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 months Time skip(from chapter 2)

I and Haku had a meeting with Tsuki-Nii today. Tsuki-Nii had told us to meet him in his Study since he had found something bad concerning my family. So when Haku and I stood in front of the big, dark oak doors, a bad feeling settled in my stomach. Haku who had seemed to notice my hesitation gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I smiled softly at him and was rewarded with a lovely smile. I pushed the doors open and saw Tsuki-Nii sitting there with a dark but somber expression on his face. My felling seemed to get stronger as his expression darkened even further.

I asked: Tsuki-Nii, you called for us? Is something wrong?"

He sighed and said something that made my heart freeze-: Naruto, Your Father is still alive."

I was shocked. My heart felt as if someone was trying to squeeze it with a fist. Then I was bombarded with a tornado of feelings. First was the Shock and then came the other. Happiness, Relive, Anger, Hope, Hate, Fear and Sadness. Happiness, that he was alive. Relive, that I still had my father. Anger, that I didn't get to meet him before. Hope that he would accept me. Hate, for the people that made sure I didn't know about him and meet him. Fear, that he would hate me and shun me like the villager and Sadness that he hadn't helped me when I needed him. But the Happiness and Anger won over the rest of the feelings.

So I asked: Tsuki-Nii why was I not told that my father was alive, before?"

My voice was deadly calm as I asked this and I knew that Haku and Tsuki knew I was about to explode with fury if not told some answers.

He looked tiered as he said: Because I only now found out about the plans the Sandaime and his helpers had planned. I sent Kyuu-chan on a spying mission in Konoha 4 months ago and he only came back recently. What he found out was quite shocking for us. But back to topic. He found out following things: Sandaime planned to sell Hyuuga Hinata to Kumo as a peace and Alliance gift. Itachi Uchia was to kill the Uchia Clan without survivors, but he let his younger Brother, Sasuke alive and took Sasuke with him to Akatsuki, which is living in Ame. Since we have an alliance with Ame Haku you and Sasuke will be on a Team when the Chunin-Exam is going to be hold. Orochimaru was sadly framed with the experimentation, the Labors and all the other things he is said to have done. Danzo has indeed stolen the eyes of the Uchia Clan and transported them into his arm and left eye socked. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-aka you- was to be used as A Sex-slave and breeding Stock before being sold off to Iwa. Minato Namikaze will be used as a Sex-Slave and Breeding Stock before being sold off to Iwa, because his son has left Konoha."

I sat there thinking about the things he had told me, before something hit me. ,,We have to save him! I can't let that happen to my Father! Tsuki-Nii please allow me to save my father! And please let us take revenge for the people we couldn't save!"

He chuckled before replying: Naruto, You know that you can do whatever you want to that Hell hole That calls himself a Village. And for the revenge part, I have a better Idea. I'm going to contact Orochimaru to tell him we will be helping along with Akatsuki and Hinata with the destruction of Konoha!" I looked at him and Haku before we smiled a cold, cruel smile.

But I asked Haku: Are you sure you want to help with the destruction? We will have to kill people too. I know you hate it, so please don't do something you will regret."

He smiled and said strongly: Naru, these people hurt you and nearly killed you over fifty times! Your life there was a hell! They hurt you! They deserve it! I will help! I'm going to give them Hell for what they did to you!" I saw Tsuki-Nii smile at the want to revenge me, and at the want of Haku to do the same thing. I only had to sigh before Haku pulled me into a hug saying" Thank you" over and over.

I wrapped my arms around his waist before asking Tsuki-Nii: When is the Chunin-Exam doing to be held?" He smirked evilly before replying: In three days~. Sasuke will meet with up with us on the way." I answered: THREE DAYS?! And what did you mean with "we"? You don't mean that you and Kyuubi are going with us, right?" I desperately hoped they would. They would make the other genins live hell.

He smirked as if sensing my thoughts and said to my happiness: Yes we are. I'm your Sensei and a Kage. Kyuu-Chan will be my "protection"."

LATER or three days time skip

We reached the gate of Konoha exactly 3 hours before the Exam was going to start. Haku had fallen asleep a while ago, so I carried him bridal style. After Tsuki-Nii gave our Passports and Identify Papers to the guards, Sasuke sneered at, we could go through. I felt Haku waking up in my arms so I let him down.

Sasuke looked at us before asking: How is it? To be loved by someone I mean." Haku and I were startled by the question. Haku answered: It feels amazing. Naru always makes sure I'm save and Alright. He cares for me and does a lot of things for me. But I do the same. He is there for me when I cry, And so am I for him. But why do you ask?" I thought I saw things when Sasuke blushed a bretty red shade.

He said: I think I might have fallen for someone of the Akatsuki. His name is Deidara. He is 3 years older than me and from Iwa. He is an Artist and loves Explosions. He was also…"

Now this was interesting. I knew who he was talking about, having meet him when we had been in Ame. I asked: Haku and I know him so it's alright if you love him. But now say, He is your what?"

Sasuke got even redder and said: My first KISS! He is my first kiss!" Haku and I smiled at each other and knew what we would do. Time to play matchmaker~.

We were interrupted by Kyuu and Tsuki-Nii saying: Guys as cute as this scene is you are going to be late for the Exam if you don't go now." We paled before we ran at anbu speed(yes I'm overdoing it) to the academy it would be held. We walked through the doors and saw everyone staring at us before turning around and trying to get through the wrong door. Why they couldn't see through a D-Rang Genjutsu I will never know. I nodded at Sasuke and Haku. We started walking up to the right floor. We again walked though a door only to be meet with glares and KI. (killing intent) I glared at them with Kyuus eyes (red eyes filled with hatred, fury, bloodlust and madness, and which have slitted pupils)that made them turn away pretty quickly. Soon other genins came. We didn't pay attention to them till a guy which I remembered as Kabuto, Orochimarus spy and right-hand. The Man which held the first exam came quickly.

And so the Chunin-Exam began and with it the destruction of Konoha….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please tell me what you think. And Naru will meet his other mates soon, I promise! BUT I'M NOW DOING REQUESTS SO PLEASE SEND ME SOME! AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK FOLLOWING PEOPLE WHICH HAVE REWIED ME:

TigrezzTail

deathgod

6toxic6angel6

manksik

Alpha-Mutt

Narina-Chan

JRZTime Travel

Chriscro165

AND LostSoul even thought some of them just voted per review. But now a special thanks to:

Yasminyaoi4ever(who I give a special cookie) AND AGAIN TigrezzTail(who told me my misspellings thank you very much~)

Bye-Bye and thank you for reading, please review. I want some more feedback~


End file.
